The Way you Want me too
by giggles
Summary: My first fic. sorta a songfic. H/H Please read and review no flaming I'm new here!


**The Way You Want me to...  
  
**By Giggles  


  
**Authors Note-**This is my first fanfiction. Please be considerate and no flaming. Make sure you review. This story happens in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Its all in Hermione Point of view.  
  
**Disclaimer-**Nothing is mine except for the plot and title. I do not own Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That belongs to J.K. Rowling and so do all the characters.  
  
Hermione sat between Harry and Ron in the Great Hall. She was reading 'Tales with a Werewolf.' She ofcourse was not reading the book. She was listening to Harry and Ron's conversation. She knew it was rude to eavesdrop but she had to know if any signs were being shown about her.  
  
"Earth to Hermione!" Ron said. "I need to know the last thing you add to a shrinking solution."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Fang of a Werewolf Ron."  
  
After classes Hermione sat down in the common room listening to Harry and Ron's conversation. 'Quidditch.' she thought. Not again. Hermione decided to finish her homework in her dorm. When she got up to her dorm there was a package laying on her bed. Hermione ripped it open. There was a card and a crown in it. I wonder who its from? She opened the card and read it to herself:  
  
_Hermione-  
  
This is for my princess. Meet me by the lake after everyone has gone to bed. I know the lies you've been put through. The pain you've felt. Give me a chance.  
  
X  
_Hermine dropped the crown and letter as if it had burnt her. Who would send her something like this? Who would know how her heart was broken? Who? Ron? Or..Harry? No he would never like me!  
  
  
_Wont throw no shade on you!  
Dont wanna put you through  
Those lives you've lived before  
Girl, I can give you more  
Baby take my hand   
And try to understand   
That I'll be here for you  
Just the way you want me me too!_  
  
Harry couldn't love me! He can have any girl he wants. Yet..maybe.  
  
"Lavender? Can you um..help me with something?" Hermione asked. She knew how much she would regret this but she desperatly wanted a small touch up on the way she looked.  
  
"Yea? What do you need help with? Oh! I knew this day would come!" Lavender instantly saw what Hermione wanted.   
  
"I want my hair styled. Not hoochie mamma style just my style and a little makeup. Please." Hermione asked. Oh how she thought she was going to regret this.  
  
Well when Lavnder said she was going to help thats exactly what she did. She not only styled Hermiones hair she cleaned it, cut it, AND styled it. So Hermiones hair was all one length. Her bangs were wispy and he hair was in a small page boy.   
  
"I have to admit that does look very nice, Lavender." Hermione said. Looking at her self in the mirror. She loved it. It was a style she had always admired.  
  
"Were not done!" Lavender said. Hermione's feeling came right back into place. What was Lavender going to do?!  
  
Hermione was just as wrong as she was when Lavender did her hair. She had a light rosy blush on with skin color eyes shadow. Her lips had clear lip gloss on and she had a neckalce that said "Hermione" on it. She loved it! It looked like her only more worked on.  
  
"Lavender I love this! Thanks alot!" Hermione said. Hermione showed Lavender the note. She thought Lavender was nice enough to do this she should atleast show her why.  
  
"Herm? Your heart was broken? How come I never heard of it?" Lavender asked thoughtfully.  
  
"I was dating Draco Malfoy secretly. Harry and Ron found out. Draco took five months of my life as a lie. It was a pain I had never felt before. He ripped my heart out and not only stepped on it but put the Imperious Curse on it. So my life was devoted to him. I loved him for five months until he disposed of me. It hurt." Hermione said. Tears formed in her eyes.   
  
"Oh Herm! Thats horrible! I'm so sorry. But you have a secret admirer (sp?) now. Forget about him!" Lavender said. Hermione nodded.  
  
_ Feel like your wasting all of you time  
Your going out of your mind  
From all the tears you've been crying  
And I know all the things he put you through.  
The cheating no one can prove!  
You never know what to do  
Just tell me what you feel inside  
Dont be consumed by foolish pride  
'Cause I can see with my two eyes  
The pain that you've been holding tight!  
Its time that you begin to feel  
The kind of love thats really real  
Girl let me tell you the deal.  
  
_"Thanks Lavender." Hermione said. She had a bad feeling but put that away.  
  
"Lets head down to dinner ok?" Lavender asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Herm! What happened? Lost your identity?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled and shook her head.  
  
Hermione sat down in her usual seat and begain to eat. It was a really good dinner but Harry hadn't said a word at all! Wonder whats wrong? Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy starring at her. When she caught his eyes he winked. Hermione's mouth went dry.  
  
_Wont throw no shade on you  
Dont wanna put you through  
Those lies you lived before  
Girl, I can give you more  
Baby take my hand  
And try to understand  
That I'll be here for you  
Just the way you want me too!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Its time for you to decide  
What you want from your life  
No room for compromise  
'Cause I can give you everything you need.  
Open your eyes and you'll see  
That I can set you free baby  
So come to me with that broken heart  
You'll feel the love from the very start  
think its time for you to part  
From a man that leaves you in the dark  
Your the type that needs romance  
Someone to break you from that trance  
Now baby here is your chance  
  
_Hermione turned her head as soon as she could. She couldn't stand to look at him. He was disgusting. A sex maniac. Thats all he was doing he liked the way she had been worked on. Her body. She knew that. She wasn't going to let it happen again. He raped her! How could he even show his face around her?   
  
"I can't eat anymore." Hermione complained. She pushed her food back and got p holding her stomach. How could she eat? He had looked at her.  
  
"Ok Herm.." Ron said. Harry still wasn't speaking but he looked at her with sympathetic eyes. She almost melted.  
  
10:00 that night.  
  
Hermione sat in her room counting the empty beds. Three more people. She pretended to be asleep so no one would try and stay up to talk to her. Lavender knowing about the note pretended to sleep too.  
  
"Any body awake in here?" Hermione heard Professor Mcgonagaull say.  
  
No answer Thank Merlyn! Hermione thought as soon as Mcgonagaull left she could sneak out to the lake! She heard the door to Professor Mcgonagaull's door close. She waited a few minutes then slowly got out of bed. Hermione was still in her clothes. She slipped some shoes on and grabbed a cloak and headed out of the dorm and out through the portrait hole.  
  
She was just at the doors when she thought she heard someone coming. She hid behind some armor and saw who it was. Draco Malfoy! Her head clouded and her mouth went dry.  
  
_Wont throw no shade on you  
Dont wanna put you through  
Those lies you lived before  
Girl, i can give you more  
Baby take my hand  
and try to understand  
That I'll be here for you  
Just the way you want me too!  
  
_So close! She ran out from the armor and flung the doors open. She walked slowly and nervously out to the lake and saw who was there. Harry! She knew it would be him. A happiness she never felt before spread over her.  
  
"Hi Hermione." He said smiling. Hermione smiled back. "I think I'm in love with you. The way you are. You've loosened up over the years. Made yourself easy going. If you like me back would you um..like to be..wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?"   
  
Hermione smiled. "What was that?" She asked.  
  
"Would-you-like-to-be-my-girlfriend?" Harry asked more slowly this time. Hermione smiled again and nodded her head.  
  
_I know just what your going through  
You need a love that will always be true  
Look in my eyes girl  
I'll give it to you  
Just the way you want me too!  
  
_"You will? Thats great!" Harry said. He looked as if he just found out he was leaving the Dursleys forever!_  
  
Wont thow no shade on you  
Dont wanna put you through  
The lies you lived before  
Girl, I can give you more  
Baby take my hand  
And try to understand  
That I'll be here for you  
Just the way you want me too!  
  
****_Authors Note- Please no flaming. I know it may be short, it may have errors, you may not like it just PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks  
  
**Disclaimer- **I forgot to add that "The way you want me too." Belongs to 98 Degrees from there new album 'Revelation!'


End file.
